


Nancy fucks Dustin at the snow ball

by simone_around



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Clothed Sex, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simone_around/pseuds/simone_around
Summary: Nancy feels Dustin's big bulge while dancing at the snow ball and the two find somewhere they can fuck
Relationships: Dustin Henderson/Nancy Wheeler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Nancy fucks Dustin at the snow ball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Newboss](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Newboss).



> Nancy x Dustin was requested by Newboss. I hope you like it and anyone can request any pairings/ideas they have.

Dustin was happier than ever dancing with Nancy at the snow ball. He had hoped to dance with Stacey or one of the other popular girls from the middle school but dancing with a sexy high schooler was even better. She had even complimented his hair and suit and he smiled at her as they began to slow dance.

Dustin had always thought Nancy was hot even though she was his friend’s sister. He had even peeked on her naked while at their house playing Dungeons and Dragons. He would always go home and jerk off to her afterwards. Now dancing with her and seeing her in a sexy dress and makeup was making him horny again and he couldn’t help but imagine her naked. He quickly got a boner in his suit pants. Nancy was shocked to feel his boner against her. She wasn’t surprised just because he was hard but because he felt so big. Even though he was only 13 he felt as big as Steve was and almost as big as Jonathan. She looked down and saw his big bulge and it started to make her wet.

Dustin was surprised as Nancy began to rub against him. He tried not to moan as he got fully hard and she rubbed her body against his bulge and chest. Nancy had actually planned to have sex with Jonathan after the dance and didn’t wear any panties. So her wet pussy was rubbing against his bulge through her dress and she was already dripping juices down her legs.

Dustin felt so good rubbing against her and imagining her naked body that he wanted to just get naked and fuck her right there during the dance but he knew he’d at least get expelled for that. He smiled at Nancy and asked if she wanted his big dick. She smiled back and said yes and they quickly went to leave the gym. They found an empty classroom and quickly stripped naked. Dustin was surprised she didn’t wear any underwear and admired her small a-cup boobs and soaking wet pussy. She even gave him a little show and played with herself and even showed him her naked sexy ass. He started to play with himself too and she only got wetter seeing him jerk off his big dick.

Nancy quickly got on her knees and started to suck on his balls. Dustin moaned and continued to jack off. He started squirting precum and it leaked all over Nancy’s face as she sucked away on his big balls. Meanwhile she kept fingering her pussy and rubbing her own boobs. She was dripping so much juices it made a puddle on the classroom floor. But she didn’t worry about cleaning up as she was enjoying Dustin’s balls too much. Dustin was so horny now and he wanted Nancy to suck his cock instead of his balls. So he humped his dick against her face, getting precum all over it.

Nancy smiled as she understood what he wanted and opened her mouth to suck his big dick. Luckily practicing on Jonathan and Steve had gotten her used to 9-inch dicks and she happily sucked away as she fit it all in her mouth. Dustin felt better than he ever had before and fucked her mouth. Meanwhile Nancy fingered herself even harder while Dustin reached down to play with her boobs. Fucking her mouth felt too good and he couldn’t hold in his cum. He moaned louder as he shot his cum down her throat and Nancy happily swallowed it all. She even licked and sucked his dick clean of all the cum and precum because she loved the taste.

Once she was done drinking all the cum, Nancy was happy to see Dustin was still hard. She decided to use her boobs instead of her mouth next. She lied down on the floor and played with her tits to show Dustin what she wanted. He smiled and kneeled over her chest then pushed his hard dick between her a-cup breasts. Though he had always wanted to play with big boobs, Dustin still thought Nancy’s small boobs were really sexy. He grabbed them and played with them and made her moan by rubbing the nipples. Then he started to fuck away between them, moaning from feeling them rub against his dick. Nancy happily sucked away on his penis’s tip as he fucked her boobs.

Nancy even reached around to grab Dustin’s butt and pushed him against her boobs and mouth harder. Even without touching her pussy her juices were squirting out like crazy onto the floor, making even more of a mess as she sucked the precum off Dustin’s dick. Her boobs felt way too good and Dustin came again after not too long. Nancy happily opened her mouth and let him shoot his cum all over her face and boobs. She loved having her breasts covered in cum and licked up the cum on her face until he finished shooting.

Now Nancy really needed to be fucked. She got up and sat on a desk and opened her legs. Dustin could see how much her pussy was dripping and knew what to do. He stood between her legs and pushed his still rock hard cock deep into her pussy. They both moaned together as he fucked her pussy hard and fast. Her tight pussy felt so good around his big dick and he started to play with her boobs again. Nancy grabbed his butt to make him fuck her harder and Dustin even began to suck on her tits. He didn’t even care they were covered in his own cum and happily sucked away on her boobs, making her pussy squirt even more.

Both moaned harder and harder as Dustin fucked Nancy’s cunt like crazy. She was squirting juices all over his dick and he was leaking precum inside her. It felt so good he needed to cum again. This time they came at the same time. Nancy moaned and squirted harder than she ever had before, getting her juices all over Dustin’s dick and stomach. And Dustin shot a huge load of cum deep in her pussy. Even though his balls were big, Nancy didn’t know he could shoot so much cum. As soon as he pulled out his cum and her juices leaked out all over the desk and floor.

Still Dustin was hard though and asked Nancy to turn around. She knew exactly what he wanted and stood up then bent over the desk. Dustin smiled while looking at her sexy ass and immediately pushed his cock into her butthole. Luckily his cock was covered in cum and juices and fit in easy even though her ass was super tight. He started to fuck away again, making her moan like crazy as her boobs rubbed against the desk and she humped her ass against his rock hard dick. She squirted her juices like crazy all over the desk and floor and Dustin started rubbing her pussy with one hand and reached to play with her boobs with the other.

Nancy’s whole body felt so good that she came multiple times while getting fucked in the butt. The floor was now covered in juices and cum and she kept squirting more and more while she moaned Dustin’s name. Hearing a high school girl moan his name while taking his big cock in her butt made Dustin lose control and he came again. Somehow he shot even more cum over and over into her tight butt. So much that it leaked out before he even pulled out.

Nancy looked so sexy covered in cum and he saw how much leaked out of her onto the floor and smiled as his dick finally got soft. The two decided to get dressed quickly and leave before someone saw their mess, but they figured more students would fuck in their anyways later.


End file.
